The King's Man
by shinta kuran
Summary: Jafar mungkin takkan pernah terlepas dari kepahitan takdir yang membelenggunya jika tak bertemu Sinbad. Ia bersumpah akan selamanya setia pada sang Raja, mengikutinya sampai akhir, meski Raja-nya mungkin berubah. Sinbad sendiri yang menyuruh Jafar untuk mengurusnya jika dirinya sudah terlalu jauh berubah, hingga munculnya sosok Ren Hakuei yang membuat segalanya semakin rumit.


Title: The King's Man Genre: Fantasy, Romance Rating: M (for safety) Pairings: SinJa, SinEi Disclaimer: ©Ohtaka Shinobu Warning: Boys Love, Possibly mpreg, No edit for typos, Don't Like? Please kindly press 'back' button Note: semi-canon, sedikit mengacu pada recent chapters tapi karena sedikit lupa dan males buka wiki mungkin ada hal-hal yang kurang sesuai sama apa yang ada di manga, tapi harap maklum, namanya juga fiksi wajar kalau gak sama persis dengan naskah aslinya :v *hajared* no flames please, but critics are welcome, thank you :)) *** Hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun, sebuah peradaban mampu direstorasi menjadi peradaban baru yang bisa dibilang, fantastis. Luar biasa. Sulit dipercaya namun terwujud. Dan terwujudnya 'utopia' itu karena campur tangan dari singularitas pertama dunia ini, pendiri sekaligus raja dari kerajaan Sindria, Sinbad. System monarki kerajaan dihapuskan yang artinya sebuah negara boleh menggunakan system kerajaan asalkan demokratis, bukan monarki atau berdasarkan ikatan darah. Begitu juga dengan militer dan perdagangan budak. Kerajaan Sindria sendiri pun juga ditiadakan dan kini berganti menjadi pusat perdagangan Sindria yang tentu dipimpin oleh sang mantan raja. Aliansi tujuh samudra dibubarkan, bahkan juga keberadaan delapan jenderal. Sharrkan kini bertugas memimpin negaranya, Heliohapt, Pisti menggantikan ibunya memimpin di Artemyra, Yamraiha ditugaskan mengendalikan keadaan di Magnodstat, sementara Spartos juga kembali untuk mengatur negerinya, Sasan. Hinahoho, Masrur, Drakon dan Ja'far, meski tidak menjadi anggota delapan jenderal lagi, tetapi mereka memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Sindria. Jafar kini menjabat sebagai salah seorang manajer di perusahaan perdagangan Sindria, meskipun dari tugas-tugasnya, ia seringkali lebih cocok jika disebut sebagai sekretaris Sinbad. Sinbad memang tidak memerlukan sekretaris. Dan Jafar tahu apa alasanya.  
Sinbad dulu pernah berkata padanya jika suatu saat ia kehilangan kendali dirinya dan berubah menjadi semakin ambisius, Sinbad ingin agar Jafar sendirilah yang menghentikannya, dalam artian, jika itu termasuk membunuhnya. Dan Jafar sudah bersumpah pada diri sendiri walau apapun yang terjadi, ia akan mengikuti kemanapun arah Sinbad melangkah, menjadi bayangannya, menjadi pelindungnya.  
Tiga tahun yang lalu bukanlah kenangan indah yang bisa dikenang dalam sejarah. Perang dimana-mana, juga kekacauan yang disebabkan Al-Thamen. Namun Sinbad terlihat seperti sudah mengkalkulasi semua, hingga akhirnya ialah yang bisa mendamaikan perang-perang itu dan berkontribusi membangun perdamaian dunia. Harusnya dari semua itu, Sinbad pantas diangkat menjadi satu-satunya raja, karena mampu menyatukan perbedaan-bedaan di dunia. Tapi Sinbad tidak melakukannya. Dan meski semua terdengar sempurna juga mulia, hati Jafar kian hari kian resah. Walau bukan siapa-siapa, bukan berarti Jafar tidak tahu apa-apa.  
Setelah perang besar yang melibatkan Kekaisaran Reim, Magnodstat, dan Kekaisaran Kou, Jafar sellau diliputi perasaan khawatir akan Sinbad. Memang cara yang dilakukan Sinbad kadang tidak terpuji, akan tetapi hasilnya memuaskan dan pada akhirnya memuaskan semua pihak. Lalu ketika terjadi perang saudara di Kekaisaran Kou, bagaimana akhirnya kerajaan besar di belahan dunia timur itu akhirnya juga bergabung dengan Aliansi tujuh samudra yang kini berubah menjadi Aliansi Internasional. Sinbad mampu membuat Ren Hakuryuu menjadi kaisar dan mengukum pancung kakak tirinya sendiri, Ren Kouen. Walau setelah itu, keadaan mulai menjadi damai.  
Lagi-lagi perasaan Jafar menjadi kalut. Ia tak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan rajanya dan putri dari Kekaisaran Kou, Ren Hakuei. Jafar sendiri dari awal sudah tidak nyaman, ketika Hakuei memutuskan untuk tinggal di SIndria dan rela dianggap sudah mati oleh saudaranya. Dan jawaban itu ia dapatkan secara tidak sengaja. Dan jawaban itu adalah hal paling mengejutkan dari seluruh rencana mengejutkan Sinbad yang pernah ia ketahui.  
Tapi Jafar sudah bertekad untuk tidak melanggar sumpah setianya. Lagipula, Sinbad itu sudah seperti seorang sahabat juga keluarga. Jafar sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Kalaupun ada seseorang yang akan ia ikuti hingga akhir hayatnya, itu adalah Sinbad.  
Usai mengatasi keterkejutannya paska kehadiran Alibaba di kantor pusat perusahaan perdagangan Sindria, Jafar mengantarkan king vessel pilihan Aladdin itu ke ruangan Sinbad, yang juga disambut penuh keterkejutan oleh sang direktur.  
Jafar kembali teringat pernyataan Alibaba yang menyatakan bagaimana dirinya tetap tidak berubah selama tiga tahun ini, padahal dunia sudah mengalami perubahan yang drastis,meski dalam artian positif. Jafar tidak mampu menanggapi pernyataan itu dan hanya bisa tersenyum. Entah mengapa, sepertinya ia bisa menaruh sebuah harapan pada Alibaba yang memang terlihat jauh berbeda dari tiga tahun sebelumnya. Seperti lebih dewasa, lebih peka dan lebih kuat. Jafar pikir, Alibaba akan membicarakan banyak hal pada Sinbad, ternyata ia hanya menanyakan perihal keberadaan Aladdin dan Morgiana yang tak seorangpun juga tahu hingga saat ini. Pangeran ketiga dari negeri Balbadd itupun diantar keluar oleh Pipirika.  
"Jafar, tolong atur jadwalku, agar aku kosong setelah ini!" titah sang direktur, yang tak lain adalah Sinbad.  
"Aku tahu, Sin. Kau ingin ikut mengantarkan Alibaba secara pribadi kan?"  
"Tidak. Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang."  
Jujur Jafar terkejut mendengarnya. Namun jawaban yang bisa ia berikan hanya satu.  
"Baiklah, aku mengerti."  
Jafar menutup ruangan besar yang merupakan ruangan utama sang direktur di perusahaan itu, lalu kembali ke ruangannya sendiri. Memeriksa jadwal-jadwal rapat dan pertemuan pada hari itu yang ia terpaksa harus alihkan ke hari yang lain, lalu menelepon para klien untuk memberitahu mereka jika jadwal pertemuan mereka dengan direktur hari ini diubah. Jafar menatap keluar jendela kaca. Ia tak perlu penasaran dengan siapa seseorang yang ingin Sinbad temui, yang seolah lebih penting daripada perihal kembalinya Alibaba. Dan Jafar tidak akan malu untuk mengakui kalau dirinya cemburu. Selama ini, Sinbad hanya bermain-main dengan para wanita tanpa pernah berniat serius dengan satupun dari mereka. Jafar sendiri sudah berulang kali menasihatinya rajanya itu untuk mulai merubah pola hidup dengan menikah dan menghasilkan keturunan untuk Sindria. Bukan hanya Jafar, ketujuh jenderal yang lain pun demikian. Sinbad selalu mengatakan jika ia tidak menginginkan keturunan jika seluruh penduduk SIndria sudah ia anggap sebagai keturunanya. Lalu kenapa…  
Memang sekarang Sindria sudah bukan lagi sebuah kerajaan. Bisa dibilang seluruh pasukan dan penduduk kini berevolusi menjadi para pegawai di perusahaan besar dunia itu. Jika Sin tetap keukeuh dengan komitmen awalnya untuk tidak menikah, Jafar tak lagi bisa menegurnya. Semenjak Sin menjadi dekat dengan putri imperial pertama Kou, dan semenjak Jafar tahu identitas sebenarnya dari kedua orang itu, bukan tidak mungkin sebuah aliansi terjadi diantara keduanya. Jafar hanya berharap jika itu bukanlah sesuatu yang akan menyebabkan hal buruk di masa depan. Apalagi sampai saat ini, dunia menjadi damai dan laksana negeri utopia berkat usaha dari Sinbad. Meski ada masalah untuk Kekaisaran Kou. Tapi kini Alibaba tiba-tiba kembali. Jafar tidak lagi bisa mengenyahkan perasaan khawatirnya. Entah pada apa.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Rajaku."  
"Aku bukan lagi seorang raja. Harus berapa kali kuberitahu padamu. Dan,untuk tujuan kita, sepertinya kita harus menemukan keberadaan Tempat Suci itu berada."  
"Semuanya akan menjadi seperti apa yang 'Ayah' kita harapkan."

Sin bahkan menjadikan wanita itu penasihat tertinggi perusahaan perdagangan Sindria, yang wajahnya sama sekali tidak diketahui public. Tentu saja. Jika public mengenalinya, hanya akan terjadi kegemparan yang susah-susah dilenyapkan selama tiga tahun ini. Wanita yang tak lain adalah kakak dari seorang mantan Kaisar Kou, Ren Hakuei.  
Jika sudah meminta waktu bertemu pribadi seperti ini, Jafar tidak pernah bisa menduga apa yang mereka berdua lakukan atau rencanakan. Wajar jika ia rishi dan cemburu karena sebelumnya posisi itu adalah posisi miliknya. Ia yang diizinkan untuk selalu berada di yang paling dekat dengan Sin. Ia yang berhak mengatur Sin. Memang sekarang ia masih menjadi sahabat dekat Sin, tapi… kehadiran Hakuei seperti sebuah jurang pemisah diantara ia dan Sinbad.  
Jafar merapikan beberapa dokumen dan bergegas menuju ke ruangan Sinbad. Ada beberapa berkas surat dan proposal yang harus ditandatangani oleh orang nomor satu di perusahaan itu.

Knock knock

"Sin, aku masuk, ada beberapa yang harus kau tand-"

Jafar tak meneruskan ucapannya. Lidahnya kelu dan nafasnya tercekat. Tadinya ia pikir Sinbad sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaanya atau tertidur seperti biasa, seperti saat ia masih menjadi raja Sindria. Sinbad yang dilihatnya kini sedang berciuman panas dengan wanita yang Jafar tahu siapa. Wanita yang beberapa saat lalu ingin Sinbad temui secara pribadi. Pergulatan lidah it uterus berlangsung hingga bunyi kecipak basah memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Sampai si wanita meloloskan diri dari sang pria.

"Kau ada tamu, rajaku."  
"Hn. Pergilah."

Wanita cantik dan sexy itu merapikan gaunnya yang sedikit melorot dibagian dada, lalu bergegas ke sebuah pintu lain diruangan itu, pintu khusus yang langsung menuju tangga keluar, yang sepertinya sengaja dibuat Sinbad untuk keperluan pribadinya. Jafar yang masih kikuk tambah mencelos ketika Hakuei dengan sengaja tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Penuh arti yang Jafar artikan sebagai kesinisan dan ejekan. Tapi Jafar tak punya setitik pun hak untuk marah pada Hakuei.

"Kemarilah, Jafar." Perintah Sinbad kemudian, yang juga sudah membenahi kemejanya.  
"Maaf, aku sudah mengganggumu Sin. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau-"  
"Sudahlah. Justru aku senang kau datang."  
"Eh?"  
"Berkas-berkas itu, harus kutanda tangani kan? kemarikan!"

Seolah patuh, Jafar menyerahkan dokumen yang dibawanya. Sampai sekarang masih sulit baginya menerjemahkan emosi Sinbad. Apalagi setelah ia tahu, Sinbad bukan lagi hanya seorang Sinbad yang ia kenal. Tapi juga dari awal ia menyadari, Sinbad terlahir istimewa. Sudah sewajarnya jika keistimewaan itu akan mengungkapkan kebenaran yang rumit seperti ini.

"Ada apa?"  
"Ah, tidak. Memang aku kenapa?"  
"Kau menatapku intense dari tadi, Jafar. Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku hari ini?"  
"Tidak. Aku hanya, sedikit lelah. Kau selalu sempurna, Sin."

Jafar tidak berbohong. Memang seperti itu kenyataanya. Sinbad adalah sosok sempurna baginya. Dan ia sedikit mengutuk diri sendiri karena tertangkap melamun seperti tadi.

"Begitu? Baguslah."

Jafar menerima dokumen yang selesai ditanda tangani oleh Sinbad.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

"Soal Hakuei, jangan kau pikirkan. Dia hanyalah seorang wanita yang haus kasih sayang. Aku hanya memberikan sedikit dari apa yang ia butuhkan. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Ah, aku mengerti. Jangan khawatir, Sin. Aku masih selalu ingat dengan janjiku untuk menghentikanmu jika kau sudah diluar batas."

Jafar tulus mengatakan itu, meski ia tidak menampik jika perasaanya tertoreh luka atas kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Memang berharap Sinbad akhirnya memulai kehidupannya dengan seorang wanita, tapi… bukan seperti ini…  
Jafar menjauhkan prasangka-prasangka yang dengan seenaknya merasuki pikirannya itu. Satu-satunya hal yang harus ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah, melayani Sinbad dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa dan raganya. Agar kapanpun ia akan siap, jika ia harus menghadapi Sin.

Sebuah lengan kekar menekan kembali daun pintu hingga kembali tertutup rapat, menghalangi Jafar untuk keluar dari ruangan sang direktur. Lengan kekar yang lain bergerak untuk menekan kunci otomatis.

"Sin?"  
"Sudah lama bukan? Lagipula jadwalku terlanjur kosong hari ini."

Deru nafas hangat menerpa tengkuknya. Jafar paham, jika Sin sudah bertingkah seperti ini. Ia sendiri tidak ingat kapan mereka mulai berkomitmen melakukan hal seperti ini. Sejak ia bergabung dengan Sin kah? Sejak mereka berpetualang bersama-sama kah? Tidak. Ia masih terlalu polos saat itu. Mungkin, sejak ia mulai mengenali hal-hal berbau dewasa, sepertinya sejak saat ia dan Sinbad menemukan dan mendirikan Sindria. Sudah selama itu kah?

"Tapi ini di kantor."  
"Lalu?" kedua lengan Sinbad kini sudah mendekap mesra tubuh ramping Jafar. Mengendusi bagian tengkuk dan leher lelaki yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu.  
"Tidak bisakah jika nanti malam saja dirumahmu?" Jafar masih berupaya menghindar, mempertahankan pelukannya pada dokumen yang dibawanya. Ia tidak bermaksud menolak. Baginya, melayani hasrat Sinbad adalah salah satu bentuk pelayanannya sebagai seorang hamba. Apalagi ia tahu, jika Sinbad selama ini hanya melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh itu dengan dirinya. Meski jika sedang mabuk, Sinbad menjadi kehilangan kendali dan bisa menyerang siapa saja namun tidak sampai benar-benar terjadi karena Jafar akan selalu menemukan dan menghentikan kegilaan rajanya akibat pengaruh alcohol. Tapi, hari ini, ia baru saja melihat hal yang kalau bisa tak pernah ingin ia lihat. Jafar bahkan tiba-tiba teringat senyum mengejek dari Hakuei. Apa wanita itu tahu?

"Maaf Jafar, aku sedang tidak mood untuk ber-negosiasi."  
"Ngh… S-Sin!"

Dengan cekatan Sinbad merebut dokumen itu dari pelukan Jafar, meletakaanya sembarangan di sebuah rak kosong yang tak jauh dari pintu ruangan. Dan dengan tidak sabaran direktur perusahaan besar itu mencium bibir manajer-nya. Toh, pada akhirnya Jafar menyerah juga. Jafar akan selalu menuruti kemauannya.

Di sebuah ruangan, dibalik sebuah meja bertuliskan, penasihat agung, seorang wanita tengah mengamati antusias apa yang terpampang di cerminnnya. Cermin itu bukan cermin biasa. Dengan menggunakan magoi dan sihirnya, wanita itu mampu membuat si cermin menunjukkan apa yang ingin ia lihat. Seringaian terukir dibibirnya.

"Bedebah! Kau bahkan menolakku, tapi dengan lelaki itu, kau malah mengejarnya. Apa dari dulu kau juga seperti itu, Pak Tua?"

Entah emosi apa yang dirasakan wanita itu. Dari gumamanya ia seperti marah, tapi dari raut penuh senyumnya, ia sama sekali tak terdengar marah.

"Apa aku harus percaya jika dirimu saat ini memang bukan dirimu yang dulu. Jika kau dari dulu seperti ini, tidak mungkin Solomon terlahir bukan. Ah, kurasa aku akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa pengetahuanmu kali ini. Tenang Pak Tua, ini sama sekali tidak merugikanmu atau mengacaukan rencana kita. Tapi ini jelas adalah sesuatu yang menarik." Wanita itu menyandarkan cerminya disamping sebuah buku, sebelum mulai berkonsentrasi dan melafalkan sebuah mantera. Dan wanita itu lalu tertawa sendiri, meski tidak lantang, atas paa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Seperti di Alma Toran, akan menarik jika singularitas tidak hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang. Dan pada saat itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, rajaku David? Ahahahahaha…"

Jafar berpegangan erat pada kusen jendela. Bagian belakang tubuhnya masih tersentak-sentak dengan keras akbiat kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh orang dibelakangnya. Meski disaat seperti ini, ia tidak boleh ceroboh. Jafar tidak habis pikir bagaimana stamina Sin itu sungguh luar biasa. Mereka melakukannya terus-menerus selama hampir tiga jam. Tubuhnya serasa tidak kuat lagi berdiri jika Sin masih berniat melanjutkan aktivitas panas mereka. Padahal Jafar sudah menekankan untuk tidak sampai mengacaukan ruangan. Tapi sepertinya Sin memang sedang tidak ingin bernegosiasi. Ruangan itu memang masih rapi, tapi kotor. Kotor oleh cairan-cairan yang Jafar tahu apa. Pakaian atas Jafar sendiri masih terpasang ditubuhnya, hanya, celananya sudah terbuang begitu saja semenjak tiga jam yang lalu.

"A—angh! Huff! Huff! Pela—nh—pelaan- S-Sin!"

"Maaf Jafar, kurasa aku benar-benar merindukanmu, lebih dari yang aku kira, hengh! Ahh!"

Jafar menguatkan peganganya. Untung saja, korden jendela ini tertutup. Meski ruangan direktur ada dilantai paling atas, ia tetap tidak mau mendapat resiko ketahuan. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit bukan main, tapi bukan itu yang meresahkannya. Sin sudah berulang kali keluar banyak di dalam tubuhnya hingga kaki-kakinya harus ikut basah dan kotor akibat leleran dari sperma yang sudah tidak mampu lagi ditampung oleh lubang analnya. Demi para Djinn! Jafar sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Thrust thrust

Jafar bisa merasakan tubuh Sinbad yang bergetar hebat dibelakangya. Ia paham benar pertanda apa itu.

Spurt spurt spurt

Jafar mendesah keras. Titik terdalam tubuhnya dihantam keras oleh tembakan sperma dari Sinbad sampai iapun ikut tergetar dan mencapai puncaknya entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Jafar berusaha menetralisir nafasnya sambil menunggu Sinbad selesai mengosongkan isi kantung testisnya. Jafar akui Sinbad benar-benar hebat. Termasuk dalam hal ini. Tak mengherankan jika banyak wanita yang berharap diperistri olehnya. Bukan hanya kekayaan dunia dan pangkat tinggi yang mereka peroleh tetapi juga kenikmatan duniawi yang luar biasa seperti ini. Bahkan butuh hampir satu menit bagi Sinbad untuk benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan symbol keperkasaanya itu dari lubang surgawi milik Jafar. Jika ada orang lain melihat, wajah Sinbad saat ini nampak begitu terpuaskan. Dan Jafar berharap tidak akan ada orang yang melihat hal itu. Karena disaat yang sama, dirinya seperti kehabisan energy hidup dan bisa limbung kapan saja. Sinbad membersihkan dirinya dengan tisu basah yang tersedia di meja kerjanya. Rupanya ia masih memiliki kepedulian juga untuk turut membersihkan tubuh partner-nya.

"Terima kasih, Jafar. Dan ambilah cuti selama yang kau mau?"  
"Apa?"  
"Kau butuh banyak istirahat. Aku sudah membuatmu kusut seperti itu."  
"Diamlah Sin! Seperti ini baru pertama kalinya saja bagiku."

Sinbad tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tetap saja. Dan kali ini, turuti perintah boss-mu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Ap-Apa?"

Akhirnya Jafar lagi-lagi pasrah ketika Sinbad memaksanya. Memang selalu seperti ini kan. dan ia juga selalu dengan sukarela melakukannya.

"Sin, soal Hakuei.. jika, jika dia bukan Ren Gyokuen atau Arba atau siapalah itu, apa kau akan jatuh cinta padanya?"

Ya, Sinbad sudah tahu kalau Jafar tahu akan kebenaran dirinya dan Hakuei. Dan membiarkannya, karena Jafar adalah orang kepercayaanya.

"Hmm… awalnya aku mengakui kalau dia adalah wanita cantik. Bukan berarti selama ini aku belum pernah bertemu wanita cantik, tapi saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya, aku sedikit terpikir untuk, seperti, mungkin jika aku harus menikah, aku akan menikah dengan wanita sepertinya. Cantik, kuat dan bisa diandalkan. Seperti dirimu, Jafar."

Seperti dirinya? Apa Sin kecewa karena dirinya bukan seornag wanita. Tidak, bukan itu. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa sakit. Jafar juga tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba seperti tersayat sembilu seperti ini. Lagipula, sebelum kerumitan ini terjadi, ia juga setuju akan pernyataan Sinbad barusan. Ren Hakuei adalah wanita yang tangguh, yang juga memiliki visi untuk membangun dunia yang damai. Dia juga cantik, sangat cantik. Sayangnya, entah kemana perginya figure itu setelah mengakui jika diirnya adalah Ren Gyokuen alias Arba.

"Sekarang kau bisa melakukannya tahu, jika kau mau. Ren Hakuei sudah sedekat ini—"

"Jafar, sudah kubilang aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengumbar kemesraan dengan wanita itu apalagi berkomitmen dengannya. Aku memang terkoneksi dengan David, tapi aku tetaplah Sinbad. Di Alma Toran, dia bahkan bersekongkol dengan Solomon untuk membunuh David, lalu setelah tahu David sudah menggabungkan dirinya dengan Il Ilah, dia mengkhianati rajanya sendiri. Kali inipun, aku tidak sepenuhnya percaya padanya, tapi selama ia berguna, aku tidak keberatan."

Lagi-lagi, bidak catur kah?  
Tapi kali ini berbeda. Baik Sinbad maupun Ren Hakuei yang sekarang adalah dua sosok yang sama-sama cerdas dan licik. Jika Sinbad bisa mengatakan hal seperti ini dibelakang punggung Hakuei, lantas bagaimana dengan wnaita itu. Bukan bermaksud berspekulasi, tapi Jafar yakin jika Hakuei juga memiliki pola pikir yang sama dengan Sinbad.

"Lalu Sin, kau bilang David telah menggabungkan dirinya dengan Il Ilah, lalu apa yang terjadi, menurut apa yang kita lihat dari Aladdin, Alma Toran hancur, lalu bagaimana David bisa terhubung denganmu."

"Apa kau sebegitu penasarannya denganku Jafar? Apa kepercayaanmu sudah semakin menipis?"

Jafar tersentak. Ia tidak bermaksud mengorek informasi. Tapi, ia memang hanya penasaran. Ia tidak pernah ingin Sinbad berubah menjadi orang lain. Seperti apapun, asalkan tetap seperti Sinbad yang ia kenal..

"Kau harus tahu Jafar, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku benar benar jatuh dan menjadi makanan untuk rukh hitam. Bisakah kau percaya padaku untuk satu hal itu?"

Jafar merasa sedikit bersalah. Kenapa bisa ia merasa gundah hanya karena mengetahui rahasia Sinbad. Bahkan dunia benar-benar menjadi damai dan sampai saat ini belumada masalah berarti. Kalau Sinbad berubah, pastinya sudah sejak tiga tahun lalu ia menguasai dunia ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Kali ini, ia tidak boleh goyah lagi.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sin."

Jafar menerima pesan dari Alibaba jika ia sudah tiba di ibukota Kou, Rakushou dan bertemu dengan sang Kaisar baru yang tak lain adalah Ren Kougyoku. Alibaba juga bercerita bagaiman keadaan penduduk Kou dan bagaimana peraturan yang berubah-ubah itu akan mengancam eksistensi Kekaisaran Kou.  
Jafar tahu itu. Peraturan yang dibuat Aliansi Internasional itu juga pasti ada campur tangan dari Sinbad. Padahal Kou sudah menjadi bagian dari aliansi, tapi kenapa masih seperti ini. Jafar tak mengelakkan untuk berspekulasi meski ia takkan meragukan lagi Sinbad. Karenanya ia menjawab pesan Alibaba dan mengatakan jika ia percaya padanya dan jika ia membutuhkan sesuatu, ia siap mendukungnya.  
Masih belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Aladdin dan Morgiana ditemukan, namun masuk kembali laporan mengenai terciumnya keberadaan Ren Hakuryuu, Nerva Julius dan Darius Leoxses. Juga desas-desus akan kembalinya Judal. Jafar mengira jika sang magi milik Kou itu akan kembali ke Kou dan mendampingi Kougyoku, tapi dari informasi yang ia peroleh dari Alibaba, mantan magi Al Thamen itu ternyata mencari keberadaan Hakuryuu. Jafar menyimpulkan, mungkin dari sleuruh king vessel yang ia pilih, Judal sudah memantapkan pilihannya pada adik Ren Hakuei itu. Dan itu membuatnya menyadari, bagaimana jika Hakuryuu bertemu kembali dengan kakak perempuannya….

"Mister Jafar, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya seseorang dari luar. Jafar sudah mulai hafal milik siapa suara itu.  
"Masuklah Pipirika."  
Dan munculah seorang wanita bersurai biru persis seperti Hinahoho.  
"Aku hanya memberitahu jika delegasi dari Reim dan Kou sudah datang. Direktur ingin anda menyiapkan materi presentasinya."  
"Ah benar. Baiklah. Akan segera kusiapkan."

Pertemuan dengan Reim dan Kou ini adalah untuk membahas penerapan peraturan yang baru. Kebijakan baru yang jelas akan mengeliminasi negeri yang tertindas ekonominya, seperti Kou. Jafar merasa prihatin, tapi di satu sisi ia masih ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya Sinbad rencanakan.

Dua bulan setelah itu, Kou resmi tunduk dibawah Aliansi Internasional. Setidaknya, itu adalah satu-satunya keputusan terbaik yang bisa diambil Kaisar Kougyoku. Setidaknya, Kou kini memiliki aset baru, yakni pertanian, untuk modal persaingan di bidang perdagangan internasional. Dalam beberapa tahun kedepan jika rintisan ini sukses, Kou bukan hanya mampu membayar hutang-hutang mereka pada Aliansi Internasional tetapi juga mampu membangun kembali perekonomian dalam negeri. Kougyoku juga berterima kasih pada Alibaba yang telah bersedia menyemangati dan mendampinginya sebagai seorang sahabat. Yah, sahabat. Walau dulu sempat terikat dalam tali pertunangan, tetapi itu hanya karena keterpaksaan keadaan. Dan Kougyoku sendiri masih belum yakin dengan perasaanya setelah dihancurkan begitu saja oleh mantan raja SIndria. Dulu ia memuja Sinbad, tetapi kini ia sangat membencinya. Namun Kougyoku berusaha menepis rasa benci itu, karena ia tidak mau terjebak dendam yang membuatnya terjatuh seperti Hakuryuu. Mungkin dirinya sudah terjatuh, jika saja Alibaba terlambat menemuinya.

"Semua baik-baik saja kan?"  
"Yah. Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?"  
"Aku juga masih belum tahu Kougyoku, aku mencoba ke Sindria, namun tak satupun petunjuk kutemukan. Karena itu aku mencoba kesini. Dan disini aku baru tahu kalau Hakuryuu juga turut menghilang." Ucap Alibaba sambil tertawa, seolah topic yang ia bicarakan bukan persoalan yang berat. Membuat sang Ratu mau tak mau tersenyum sedih.  
"Maaf, andai saja aku bisa membantumu, Alibaba-chan."  
"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Lagipula seperti kata Yunan, Aladdin dan Morgiana, mereka menghilang begitu saja. Apa mungkin mereka ada di dimensi tempatku berada sebelumnya.."  
"Tapi bukankah dimensi itu hanya untuk roh?"  
"Tidak Kougyoku. Hanya aku yang berada disana dalam wujud roh. Sudah kuceritakan padamu bukan? Bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Judal."  
"Ah, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa menurutmu Judal-chan sudah berhasil menemukan Hakuryuu?"  
"Kupikir, dia tak harus membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan Hakuryuu. Magi adalah makhluk yang istimewa."  
Lalu keduanya kembali tertawa sambil menyisiri sisi kanan istana Kou. Dari kejauhan nampak Ka Koubun yang menahan ketidak sukaanya, membuat Alibaba sesekali menoleh untuk menggoda pelayan setia Kougyoku itu.

Pipirika menyentuh kening Jafar. Sama sekali normal. Lalu kenapa manajer-nya bisa sepucat ini?  
"Ini akibatnya jika anda terlalu menikmati pekerjaan anda, Mister Jafar." Kata wanita bersurai biru itu seraya mengembalikan thermometer ketempat asalnya. Bahkan suhu tubuh Jafar juga biasa saja. Lalu kenapa lelaki itu terlihat lemas seperti ini? Tak hanya Pipirika yang bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Jafar sendiri pun bingung dengan kondisinya saat ini. Sejak kemarin ia mendadak merasa pening dan mual. Ketika pagi-pagi hendak sarapan ia didera mual yang hebat dan berakhir dengan tidak menyentuh sarapannya. Berhari-hari memulai aktivitas di kantor dengan perut kosong, hari ini sepertinya daya tahan tubuh Jafar sudah mencapai batasnya. Namun ia tidak bisa langsung meminum obat jika tidak tahu persis sakit yang menderanya. Ia awalnya menyangka jika ia terkena demam, namun badanya sama sekali tidak panas. Pipirika yang menangkap basah Jafar hampir pingsan langsung membawanya ke ruang kesehatan kantor. Sayangnya, dokter di klinik itu sedang tidak masuk, jadi Pipirika berusaha menghubungi Yamraiha, seorang penyihir jenius yang kini merangkap sebagai seorang dokter sekaligus gubernur di Magnodstat.

"Jafar?"  
"Miss Yamraiha?"  
"Ah Pipirika, dimana Jafar?"  
"Tadi dia kusuruh tidur, aku tidak tahu ia sakit apa. Wajahnya pucat sekali sampai membuatku takut."  
"Baiklah, jelaskan kondisinya padaku sambil jalan."

Yamraiha yang baru saja datang itu dibimbing oleh Pipirika menuju ke ruangan tempat jafar berada.

"Mister Jafar bilang, sudah beberapa hari ini ia merasa pusing dan mual, terutama di pagi hari."  
"Begitu? Apa mungkin ia salah makan makanan kadaluarsa?"  
"Entahlah, tapi seingat Mister Jafar, dia tidak pernah seceroboh itu. Dan lagi perutnya sama sekali tidak sakit. Hanya mual terus."  
"Apa Sin tahu soal hal ini?"  
"Ah, Tuan Direktur? Kurasa belum, lagipula Direktur itu kan orangnya super sibuk sekali, mana sempat ia memperhatikan kondisi kesehatan para karyawanya."

'Tapi bagi Sin, Jafar itu bukan sekedar karyawannya.' Sahut Yamraiha dalam hati.

Begitu sampai si ruangan Jafar, Yamraiha langsung menghampiri rekan lamanya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, tuan penasihat negara?"  
"Yamraiha kah?"  
"Kau membuat rekanmu khawatir tahu. Berterimakasihlah pada Pipirika yang mau menghubungiku."  
"Itu bukan apa-apa. Selama ini Mister Jafar juga baik dan perhatian padaku, hehe. Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku balas memperhatikannya."  
"Terima kasih, Pipirika."  
"Baiklah, aku mulai saja menggunakan magoi untuk mengetahui dimana letak kesalahan tubuhmu, oke?"  
"Terserah, aku percaya padamu Yamraiha." Jawab Jafar seadanya. Kalau bisa ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, ia benar-benar sudah seperti tak memiliki tenaga lagi. Makan saja ia kesusahan, karena selera makannya seakan menguap entah kemana. Dan jika memaksa yang ada Jafar harus berlari ke restroom untuk bermuntah-muntah ria.

Yamraiha mulai memeriksa kondisi tubuh Jafar mulai dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.  
"Tekanan darah normal. Tidak ditemukan adanya zat-zat mencurigakan ataupun racun, kondisi pencernaan juga normal…" Yamraiha menjadi sangsi dengan diagnosanya sendiri. "Aneh, lalu apa yang salah ya…" gumamnya.  
"Bagaimana Miss Yamraiha?" Tanya Pipirika yang ternyata ikut menunggu di dalam ruangan. "Biar kucoba sekali lagi." Kali ini Yamraiha menambahkan magic, untuk melihat lebih teliti lalu ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya di atas perut Jafar. "Tidak mungkin….." 


End file.
